Generally, a liquid crystal display has various advantages such as light weight, small thickness, low power consumption, etc., so it is widely used for display devices and research for the same has be continuously made.
Recently, demands for a liquid crystal display having large display screen is increased. In order to realize a liquid crystal display having a large display screen, there is a method to enlarge a liquid crystal panel, but there is a limit in enlarging a liquid crystal panel and the manufacturing cost rapidly increase in response to enlargement of a liquid crystal panel.
Meanwhile, in order to realize a liquid crystal display while solving the above-stated problem, a liquid display device having a plurality of liquid crystal display modules has been introduced. That is, a method of forming a liquid crystal display having a large display screen by arranging adjacently a plurality of liquid crystal display modules. Such a liquid crystal display may be also called as a tiled liquid crystal display.
In a liquid crystal display device which is formed by arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display modules, a portion where neighboring black bezels are adjacently disposed becomes smaller as the width of a black bezel is smaller, and this is advantageous. However, it is general that a plurality of liquid crystal panels are fixed to one mounting plate and liquid crystal panels are fixed by attaching a support member to the mounting plate using double-sided adhesive tape at the black bezel, and at this time, if the width of a black bezel is small, it is difficult that the support member and the liquid crystal panel are attached with sufficient strength.